


We All Try

by aWorkNprogress



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/F, Gen, Multi, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWorkNprogress/pseuds/aWorkNprogress
Summary: the telling of the RWBY gang and their journey with their daemon partners.orthe daemon AU no one asked for but I said you're going to have anyways.





	We All Try

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably going to be shit, i didn't really know where i was going with it and originally it was going to be longer like my Here story but decided it would be better broken up as shorts. Chapters may be related or completely random, it's all up in the air really. i just had the idea, noticed it hadn't been done to my knowledge and was like snap i need to get on that.
> 
> Yang Xiao Long- Dragon  
> Blake Belladonna- Rat

“Will he always be that small?”

Yang looked up from the textbook she was skimming for Professor Ooblecks class, it had something to with the grimm and a waterfall—or was it a cave, either way it was boring and she didn’t want to read it, so instead she looked at Blake with raised eyebrows.

The faunus was sitting on her bed in their bunk, back against a stack of pillows and a book in her lap. Blake tilted her head, and this time Yang followed the other huntress’ gaze to the mountain of pillows nested in the corner of their room, were currently Da Bei Feng was sleeping. The golden dragon was curled tightly up into a ball, and honestly it was a pretty ridiculous sight. Da Bei Feng had always been a small dragon being half the size of Yang’s arm and as thick as three of her fingers. He was more of a lizard than a dragon, and the large stack of pillows the daemon demanded he needed to create his nest only made his small size starker.

“Well considering he’s still rather small I’d say at least five times that.” Yang said spinning in her chair to face the other girl.

“You’re kidding right, where are you going to fit all that.” Blake gasped.

“I know right.”

“What about her,” Yang said gesturing towards the black rat that was making circles on Blake’s bed, “was she always so small?”

Blake closed her book, she had long since given up interest in the words on the page. Throwing the book aside Blake scooped up the circling rat and kissed its head gently.

“Tali has always preferred smaller sizes.” The black rat in question squirmed in Blake’s hands, and the huntress held on tighter so the daemon wouldn’t fall from her grip.

Blake released a sharp gasp when a flash of pain coursed through her hand and she dropped Tali back to the bed, and the rat as if not sensing the pain it caused her other half goes back to quickly making circles.

Blake rubbed over the two teeth marks punctured into the skin of her palm with a frown firmly set on her lips as she watched her daemon.

“You okay?” Yang asked concern in her eyes.

Blake shook her head, and then looked at the blonde across from her, “I’m fine, she just gets agitated easily.”

Yang looked unsure for a moment, like she wanted to question Blake further but ultimately gave a hum of approval and twirled in her chair, the room becoming a blur, only to come back into focus as she slowed. Blake was still hunched over on the bed, and Tali was still making circles on the covers. It was a rather boring day.

Standing from her chair Yang stretched, bending back and hearing the joints in her back pop, “I’ll be right back.”

Blake nodded and watched as the blonde huntress disappeared through the door into their adjoined bathroom. Settling back into a comfortable position again Blake opened her book and tried to read. Key word being tried. The more she tried to focus on the words the stronger the feeling of being watched and analyzed, like a lab rat became. Until finally it was too much and Blake lowered her book, just enough so she could peak over the edge, and immediately jolted back. While Da Bei Feng was still curled up tightly on his mountain of pillows, his eyes blood red, and large were wide open and staring unwavering at Blake, as if they were not just looking at her but into her very soul.

They always did say to let sleeping dragons lie.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts welcome because really this can go anywhere.


End file.
